


Возможна оплата по тарифу

by leoriel



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rogues - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Циско получает смски от Негодяев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможна оплата по тарифу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [texting rates may apply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174383) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



_В субботу вечером..._  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Что на тебе надето?   
**Сообщение от Циско:** А кто это?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** ЛОЛ ты так быстро забываешь всех девушек, которых поцеловал?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Ты та преступница?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Уже на свободе, малыш! Что делаешь сегодня вечером?   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Провожу его в безопасном, никому не известном месте  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** А МЫ УСТРАИВАЕМ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ!!! ЙА-ХУ!!!!! Потом тебе все расскажу.   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Да не обязательно. Правда.  
\--  
 _В следующую субботу..._

**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Заигрываешь с моей сестренкой по смс?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** А кто это?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Брррр  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Капитан Холод?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Спасибо кстати за клевое погоняло :) Газетчики его уже подхватили. Мне льстит. Так вы с моей сестрой правда встречаетесь?   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Нет, друг, она иногда напивается и начинает мне писать! Я просил ее перестать   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Лол, удачи тебе, чувак.   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Почему вы не можете вести себя как обычные бандиты?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Это скучно.   
\--  
 _Через неделю..._  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Привет, малыш!  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Лиза??  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Ох, ты сразу подумал обо мне. Как мило.   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Оставь меня в покое!   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Ты на работе? В субботу ночью? Одна работа без забав дарит безумных ученым психоз и недотрах.  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Я не безумный ученый  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** А остальное правда?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Нет! Просто оставь меня в покое.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Если ты в лаборатории, изобретешь мне что-нибудь миленькое?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Как насчет тюремной камеры?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** А ты шалун, Циско. Не подозревала, что ты такой затейник!   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Я НЕ ЭТО ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ ненавижу тебя   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** АХАХАХА, ты от меня без ума, просто тебе нужно время, чтобы осознать это.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Твоя стойкость, пацан, достойна восхищения, но чем больше ты ломаешься, тем интересней ей становится.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Не обращай внимание, мой козел-брательник схватил телефон. Отдал, когда пригрозила его прирезать #мойбраткозел  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** передай ему, что я не ломаюсь  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** забей, никогда не пиши мне больше.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** лол  
\--  
 _И еще через неделю..._

**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Эх, если бы ты был тут!  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Повезло, что я не с вами!  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** ТЕКИЛА МАЛЫШ МНОГО ТЕКИЛЫ  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** рад за тебя.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** лол никогда не задумывался, почему все веселье достается плохим парням?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** неа  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** вы слишком правильные! Нужно не бояться переступить дурацкие глупые правила  <3 <3   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Такие как обыкновенная порядочность?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** ИМЕННО! Малыш, приезжай потусить!  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** НЕТ  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** НУ И ЗРЯ!! ХЭЙ, ТЕКИЛА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
\--  
 _Утром на следующий день..._

**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Кто-нибудь помнит, что случилось вчера ночью?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Текила  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Пацан?  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Прости, принял тебя за твою сестру  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Так вы с ней...  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** НЕТ!!!!!!  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Как мило с твоей стороны все равно ответить, хотя ты думал, что это Лиза тебе пишет ;)  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Приятель, у тебя большие проблемы.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Кому ты это рассказываешь. Сегодня утром Негодяи проснулись одетые как трансвеститы, и никто не помнит, что произошло  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Неловко.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** С другой стороны, мне реально идет эта помада.  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Поздравляю?  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** А на Лизе смокинг из спандекса.  
 **Сообщение от Циско:** Может, вы переоделись фокусниками  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Кажется, это было для конкурса. Смутно припоминаю.   
**Сообщение от Циско:** Если конкурс был на звание самых больных ублюдков, уверен, вы выиграли  
 **Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** лол, ты мне уже нравишься.   
**Сообщение от [номер заблокирован]:** Но ты там повнимательней с тем, что пишешь моей сестре. Однажды она тебя живьем сожрет, гыгы, вот зрелище-то будет.   
**Сообщение от Циско:** ненавижу вас всех


End file.
